moqaenjekafandomcom-20200213-history
Ubisa
'''Ubisa '''is a country in Unryie. It is an egalitarian federal republic consisting of 26 states. It is by far the largest country of Moqa, comprising the brunt of the land and population of Unryie. Home to hundreds of ethnic groups and languages, and several of the major world religions, this country is the most diverse and ethnically heterogeneous country of Moqa. The country consists of 23 contiguous mainland states and the maritime states of Jaba, Asisa and Ubisan Thuane. The geography and climate of Ubisa is extremely diverse, as is the local wildlife. Almost every climate and biome is represented within the borders of the country. The south is covered by rainforests and jungles, while the heartland of the country are covered by extensive steppes, plains, mountain ranges and deciduous forests. The north is covered by tundra and taiga and features some of the most desolate and isolated communities of the world. The first people to settle in Ubisa were part of the second eastward wave of human colonization in Moqa. Originally from Moqa, these ancient inhabitants of Ubisa formed the primary genetic substrate of most ethnic groups in Ubisa, largely replacing the original inhabitants that were part of the first eastward wave of human colonization. In the subsequent centuries, empires rose and fell apart, leading to one of the most complex ethnic and political patchworks of Moqa. In recent history, the Ubisan Empire united with the Zybyran Empire and formed a double monarchy that conquered most of the continent. The excesses of the nobility and the outdated feodal serf systems in use in most of Unryie led to rising tensions between the lower and higher castes of pre-egalitarian Ubisan society. The Egalitarian Revolution eventually overthrew the Zybyran and Ubisan emperors and established the current state of Ubisa. The intended global revolution never came about but in the process the newly reformed Ubisan state and it's People's Army conquered all of the Unryien mainland and several other parts of Unryie. An egalitarian republic, Ubisa is governed by means of a single-party system and is essentially a dictature. The country has the largest army of Moqa and it's sphere of influence extends from Cochuka and Cavion to Asin Cadaro and Glidanamh. Cochuka, the other egalitarian superpower of Moqa, has been called a puppet state or a proxy government of the Ubisan administration. Living standards vary greatly throughout the country, but generally, Ubisan living standards are quite low compared with the Brigant, but not quite as low as most Cominore and almost all Syrilgenian countries. Ubisa is an industrial country with a highly centralized government and economy. The central heartland, consisting of Zybyr and the Ubisan-speaking states of Tuwa, Ubisbetha and Umqiwaza, is the richest part of the country. The extreme north, much of the east and mountainous heartland and the island chains in the east and around Jaba are largely tribal and undeveloped. Administrative divisions The administrative organization of the Ubisan state is highly complex and modelled after old imperial borders, meaning that several of the ancient empires survive as states within the Ubisan federation. Apart from the states there are three autonomous territories that are on the same administrative level as the federal states. States Territories There are three autonomous territories that are on the same level as states. There are several territories administered directly by the central government.